


gossip is good for the soul

by icarusinflight



Series: GWB Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pansy and Blaise being gossips, Pansy and Blaise bff's, background drarry but you don't see it, just trust me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “Who do you think it is?” Pansy asks one night, when Draco ducks through the door just before curfew.“Who do I think what is?” Blaise asks, raising an immaculate eyebrow. Really, those eyebrows were offensively good.Pansy rolls her eyes, kicking her stockinged feet out at him and delighting at the wince that graces Blaise’s features.“Don’t play dumb with me here Zabini,” she says with a scowl, pushing her feet into the muscle of Blaise’s thigh. “Who do you think Draco is meeting up with?”





	gossip is good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_poppies_and_rust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_poppies_and_rust/gifts).



> Sorry this is late! This was written as a pinch hit for the GWB 2017 Secret Santa Exchange.
> 
> Based on the prompt: Pansy and Blaise trying to figure out who Draco's crush is in the eighth-year Slytherin dorms

“Who do you think it is?” Pansy asks one night, when Draco ducks through the door just before curfew.

“Who do I think what is?” Blaise asks, raising an immaculate eyebrow. Really, those eyebrows were offensively good. What is it with Slytherin boys and their impeccable eyebrows. Not for the first time she wonders if she should just abandon her own eyebrow-scaping spells and ask one of the boys to do it for her. But she has her pride – and that would never allow her to do so.

Pansy rolls her eyes, kicking her stockinged feet out at him and delighting at the wince that graces Blaise’s features.

“Don’t play dumb with me here Zabini,” she says with a scowl, pushing her feet into the muscle of Blaise’s thigh. “Who do you think Draco is meeting up with?”

“What makes you think he’s meeting up with anyone?”

Pansy narrows her eyes at Blaise. Making sure to dig her feet in one last time, she draws herself up and pushes forward until she is sitting next to Blaise on the couch. She takes hold of his arms and grips tight, pulling him in towards her.

“Blaise Zabini, do not take me for a fool. You know just as well as I do that Draco is meeting up with someone. He’s been going out every night only returning right before the curfew, and he always returns with his uniform dishevelled.”

She leans forward to hiss the next words into his ear, “Draco would never normally allow himself to be seen with his uniform looking like that.”

“I know you’ve noticed these things as well. You’re not an idiot. So–” she eases off on her hold and leans back a little, putting a more reasonable amount of space between them again,“–do you have any thoughts on who Draco is meeting or not?”

“Oh you know I do Pansy-dearest.” Pansy resists the urge to roll her eyes at both the false term of endearment and the false saccharine sweet tone of his voice, because she is  _ above that _ level of immaturity, thank you. 

When he fails to continue, Pansy resists the urge to kick him again, instead asking, “well?”

“Well you brought his up, I think you should say your piece first,” Blaise says slyly.

Blaise is a slithering snake and Pansy will not let him get out of it that easily.

“I’ve already made my argument for why Draco is having,” she pauses for purely dramatic reasons, before enunciating very clearly, emphasising each syllable as she pronounces the word, “clan-dest-ine meetings with someone. I think it’s your turn now, Blaise.”

“How about tit for tat then?” he offers, once again raising an impeccable eyebrow. Maybe Pansy can find a charm that will ruin his eyebrows, or even one that can just freeze them in place. Make Blaise lose that ability to raise an eyebrow. Maybe freeze his whole face in place. See how superior he acts when he can’t show expressions.

“Fine,” Pansy agrees, “you first.”

“It’s obviously not a Slytherin.”

“Obviously,” she admits with some irritation, “or he wouldn’t be sneaking out. That’s a terrible fact, Zabini.”

“And yet it is one. Which makes it your turn, Parkinson.”

Pansy stifles a sigh. “So it’s not a Slytherin, since he’s sneaking out of our dorms. He’s clearly trying to keep whoever it is a secret. Possibly because he’s ashamed, or he thinks that people will judge him for whomever it is. But when he walks back in here he has a smile on his face, so I don’t think he’s ashamed, but I do think that he is maybe afraid of other people’s judgment.”

“Fair,” Blaise acquiesces. “I would agree with that statement. Now the question is, why do you think Draco would be afraid of other people’s judgement? He doesn’t particularly care these days.”

It’s a common theme. For most of the Slytherins. If they care what people think of them, they wouldn’t be back at Hogwarts for 8 th year. Pansy has mastered a look of indifference, which she plasters on as soon as she leaves the Slytherin common room. She knows Draco has had to do the same. 

Pansy shrugs. “I believe it’s your turn to posit as to why that is.”

“Well I would say that he is less concerned about what people think of himself, but possibly worried for the other participant in his secret trysts. Or perhaps the other person is the one that’s worried. In any case, I do not believe that Draco is concerned for his own sake.”

Pansy considers Blaise’s words. “I think that’s a fair assumption. I can’t imagine many people would be willing to date a previous Dark-Lord-Sympathiser.”

She knows the fact that she calls him the Dark-Lord still is not helping, but she doesn’t think using his name would be better. It’s a lose-lose situation, and Pansy’s already too far behind to make up the difference, even if she caught the snitch now. No, better to cut her losses and carry on as she has been. 

“And yet –“ Blaise offers, “– it’s someone who was willing to ignore all of that to engage in these extra-curricular activities. Who do you think would do such a thing?”

“An idiot, probably,” Pansy’s words come out rougher than she intends – a result of her own personal hang ups, she knows. She barely talks to anyone outside of the 8 th year Slytherins these days. The fact that Draco, an ex-Death Eater, can find someone who would look past that makes her stomach run hot with jealousy. It’s not fair, she feels guilty and like a terrible friend. Draco seems happy. Has been happier now than she can remember for a long time – but she still feels it nonetheless. 

“Most definitely.”

Pansy and Blaise both jump when Draco’s voice interrupts their conversation.

They both look up to where Draco is standing behind the couch, looking down at them. He’s in his silk pyjamas now, and has obviously showered, his hair still a little damp from the shower. Pansy feels her face flush, but she doesn’t make an excuse, or apologise. It’s not in her nature and after years of friendship Draco wouldn’t expect anything else. Pansy holds Draco’s gaze as he stares her down.

“So who is the idiot then?” She asks, because she has nothing left to lose anyway, and she figures she may as well.

“You know I’m not going to tell you,” Draco drawls with a lazy grin.

“Ah but there is  _ someone _ ,” Pansy says – pointing out the confession between the words.

“In the future, could you keep your ridiculous gossip to a private setting, or at least cast a muffliato?” Draco’s words are harsh – although she’s certainly heard harsher – but his tone is playful. He doesn’t admit she’s right, but the non-admission is enough.

“Good night.” Draco turns and walks off, taking the staircase down to the shared sleeping quarters.

Pansy turns back to Blaise with a grin on her face.

“I bet you 10 galleons I can find out who it is before you.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd)


End file.
